KatnissGregor
by Where's that girl Luxa
Summary: Another freaking prophecy?" She just nodded, "Why is it that the fate of this place is always in danger?" The other boy laughed, "Don't ask me! I was dragged into this place!" "Yeah, well I fell," She shook her head at the rudeness, offended by their immature talk.
1. Prologe

**Prologe**

_"Katniss," Gale said softly_

_ I recognized the voice. It was the same one that he uses to approach wounded animals before delivering a deathblow. I instinctively raise hand to block his words, but he catches it and holds on tightly._

_ "Don't," I whisper._

_ But Gale is not one to keep secrets from me. "Katniss, there is no district twelve." _

_ I gasp and my heartbeat hikes to full speed. "District twelve?" I ask again, hoping that it isn't actually true, what Gale says. But Gale never lies to me. Never._

_ He shakes his head, and I fall back heavily onto my pillow. To heavy._

_"Katniss, it's OK. I'm sure that Peeta would have taken this easy right? No need to worry. We're doing the be-"_

Suddenly everything is dark around me, and Gale was cut off. I could still fell my heart beat a thousand mile in my chest. But there were no whirring sounds coming from my or Beetee's hospital machines. My blankets were no longer stiff, they were soft, heavy and rumpled around me, but where was I?

"Gale?" I whispered into the darkness that had involved me. My eyes slowly started to adjust to the dark room, and I could almost see through the extreme dark.

"Gale," I tried again, though I was pretty sure that he wasn't here with me anymore, "Are you there?" I reached out my hands to the spot where Gale had been just moments before.

Looking to my left I saw that there was a tall window, with long heavy drapes, that blotted out almost all of the light outside.

Slowly I got out of the cushy bed and made my way over to it. Taking a deep breath I pulled open the velvety sage-grey curtain, and quickly pulled back, my long braid smacking my lower back in the sudden movement.

I gasped as I took in all of the lights shining around me, pushing there way into the room, and a city rose up around me.

For a moment I had the thought that I was back in the capitol, but no that wasn't right.

A wave of relief and excruciating dread washed over me. I wasn't in the capitol, but yet Peeta was. I needed to save him, but...

I looked back at all the towers. Looming high and shadowy, only lit by all of the small lights hanging off of things.

The buildings here were to short to be the capitols. Squat and fat, with thousands of tiny windows on each of the buildings, rather than the huge glass windows that covered the capitols most glamorous buildings.

I drew even farther back from the window, stubbing my toe from the short, jerky movement. Falling back onto my bed I wrapped my freezing toes in the soft blankets, and shivered.

I locked my eyes for longingly back out of the window, huddled up n my mass of covers I stared for a long time out of the window, quietly. Observing everything that was going on outside.

This city scared me. It wasn't the odd buildings or the large green park in the middle of this grimy city. It wasn't even the people outside, for they at least were more normal then the capitols kind.

It was the fact that I _did_ know this place. I knew, what street I was on and I knew the name of the strange city I was in.

New York City.


	2. Chapter 1 gregor

**OK! New year, new story, well, not so new, but I will try to get back to this story. I know it's been... what? 10 months? Pish, that nothing. Anyway, I know I'd be upset, but I'll try to at least get something up every 2 weeks (no promises but I'll try really hard)! There's my new years resolution, yeah! Lets go!**

**So the story will continued from this chapter which I have edited and done such to in order to fit what I have planned. The chapters that I already have will also be changed as needed. **

**See ya!**

**Luxa**

Gregor straightened up from tying Ms. Cormaci's shoe, "There you go," He looked around at all of the other elderly people in the Mt. Sinai Senior Center while Ms. Cormaci said her thanks. He'd started working there just over two months ago, when his mom had gotten a job as a receptionist at the children's hospital there. Ms. Cormaci tagged along with Gregor and his mom now just for, as she put it, 'the sake of being old'.

Of course he would have to go back to school in September, but it was still worth at least being near his grandmother, mother and although he was forbidden to speak about it, the Underland.

It had been three years now, since Gregor was twelve, and he and his family had been sucked into the warfare and numerous other problems of the Underland, a place far, far below New York City. He was fifteen now, a few weeks to go until he was sixteen.

He sighed, looking out the window now at the leafy green trees across the street in Central Park. Of course they had had to stay in New York when his Grandmother had had a heart problem. Now, three years later, she was improving, but Gregor's family was definitely now where close to moving, at least not out of New York. Pus the family house in Virginia had been sold to a couple with a son and younger daughter. The vast woods and fields were not theirs to rome and claim anymore, they were another families now. He vaguely remembered being told that the son's name was Maxwell, and the daughter's Heidi. He thought they were strange names at the time, but now looking back on it, the son and daughter would have thought that his name was weird too.

They were however making progress, between Gregor and his mother working at the hospital, and his dad working at a small book shop down the street from their apartment, the rent was getting easier and easier to pay, they even had a little pocket money sometimes.

"Gregor," a young woman, a teen really, called from the doorway leading out of the senior center, "Gregor, your mom would like to speak to you," she pushed back a lock of her strawberry blond hair, but Gregor wasn't paying attention to her flirting, he was trying to figure out why his mom wanted to talk now. Did he say something that related in some way to the Underland in some way? Was Maggie making cockroach clicks again? She did do that sometimes when she was angry or upset. But what was she upset about? Did Lizzie have another attack at school? Gregor quickly shuffled through all of the possibilities of what might have happened.

They walked quietly down the long halls. Gregor was looking straight ahead and the teenage girl was looking... at him. And thus they made their way to the children's hospital.

When Gregor was finally deposited at his mothers front desk in the children's hospital, the flirtatious teen was grouchy and unhappy with the fact that Gregor was paying no mind to her. She handed him a clipboard and then slumped out of the glass doors, her golden-red hair swished back and forth on her back that was scantily covered by a thin tank top. His mother was checking in a small boy, about seven or eight, who, by the looks of the small red dots covering his face and arms, had gotten the chicken pox. He had light brown shaggy hair that stuck out all over his head, as if he had just gotten out of bed, looking to Gregor a bit like the shell of a chestnut.

The small boy looked up at Gregor in earnest and scratched very slightly at a small red pox on the side of his nose. Gregor smiled and shook his finger a little at the boy, smiling, motioning for him to not itch at his pox mark, then waited patiently for his mother to finish her business with her patient.

He watched the doctors come and go in and out of the doors leading to the patient rooms, reviewing their notes. The doctors all reminded him of his friend Howard in the Underland. Gregor sighed unconsciously again as he thought of the Underland.

He had tried his best the first year to not always think of the Underland because he had known that they might have moved, but since they hadn't moved because of his grandmother, Gregor found it very hard to not think of the Underland. Everything that he saw, that he did, reminded Gregor of the Underland and of all that had happened there. He also knew that the same was happening to Lizzy his ten year old sister.

At the moment, Lizzy was at summer camp, have fun with friends that she could only see once a year. Maggie for the first time was also there, but she came home everyday at the end. It was a long ride, but the camp had a policy of seven and under going home everyday. It was hard for Lizzy and him to get by without thinking about the Underland, but for Maggie it was much easier. Small toddlers didn't remember what had happened to them at such early ages. Maggie only remembered that she liked bugs , big bugs, a lot. Especially beetles and cockroaches. She also click occasionally when she was angry or upset.

"Gregor," started his mother who was, by now done with the patients and was pulling him out of his own little thoughts running around his mind, "your father and I were thinking and," she paused with a sour look on her face that clearly stated she had not been the one to come up with the idea. "And we thought that maybe you would like to help us pick out the new house. You know, take Lizzy and Margaret to a few different apartments in Manhattan that have an affordable price range... so we know what you guys would like." She added as a side note to make the suggestion seem more like she was in charge, and not her son, of choosing a new home. Grace eyed her son warily as his face broke out into a smile.

Gregor cross the desk threshold and scoped her up in a strong embrace. "Does this mean that..." he trailed off excitedly, and his mother held back a smile , which was in any case was slowly creeping back onto her face.

His family had been saving money ever since they had gotten back from their final Underland exertion. Originally the money was being saved for a Virginia, then a new apartment in Manhattan, far, far, away from Central Park. But since none of her children had made a break for the Underland or spoke of it (she had banned the speaking or referencing, but sometimes in the dark silence of the night he spoke with Lizzy about it and their friends there. How they must be and look like now).

"I know how Maggie loves the playgrounds at the Park and it is rather beautiful there." His mother went on babbling about the park, but only one thing was running through his mind, she agreed to let him chose an apartment on the West Side of Central Park. His thoughts drifted to an apartment he'd seen in a flyer at a local supermarket. It was very old and an attic like penthouse and a small portion of the top floor. Nobody seemed to have wanted it-not even the owner of the building, because it was so run down.

"That would be great mom!" he said excitedly and hugging his mother tighter still. "I just have to help sort out something with one of the newer nurses." he said looking down at the clipboard that the other teen had given him and strode away, feeling better than he had been in a long time. He was ready to go home and tell Lizzy and Boots all about it, "But then," Gregor thought, "I'll have to stay at work till my shift is over and then even longer till Maggie comes home. Then with any hope, she would blabber it all to Lizzy." Maggie loved to talk and blabbered all the time to anyone that would listen. It was one of the upsides to her not being able to remember to Underland.

In spite of being almost right outside of the trauma ward, Gregor flat out laughed with happiness and he thought of all of the new plans for his family, they would be safe and healthy.

Then picking hiss pace up, he walked down the hallways of Mt. Sinai Hospital. He would have to do a few things before ensuring his family's safety, like getting money. And his job right now was to help out a nurse with a hyperactive patient and her sister, she seemed to have had amnesia. He checked the clipboard the strawberry blond haired teen had given him.

At least his job paid a fair amount of money, even if what he did was more then he was paid for.

He let out his held breath and stopped outside of the room. It was number 214, F 10. Then carefully he carefully he pushed open the clean, white door, into the clean white hall with the CAT scan room and that poor girl in it.

**All righty! So glad to have that done, lol, I may put another up this week just because it shouldn't be hard to alter Luxa's chapter as it has nothing really to do with Katniss or Gregor... yet! Ah Ha!**

**~Luxa**


	3. Chapter 2 luxa

As she packed her things, Luxa thought. She thought about all she had been through, and all she had yet to face. She thought about weather or not this was a good decision, and if it wasn't , would she still be a good queen when the ceremony came time? Or would she be a complete and utter failure at being the queen?

Luxa gave a hard shove to the clothing that she was stuffing into her bag. She hated times like these, when she couldn't even trust herself! It wasn't like her to doubt anything that she had decided upon, she usually just took to the action, but recently she had started wondering weather or not she was doing the right thing, or the wrong thing. Weather to have one piece of fish or two, should she help the village people to gather the rich, large harvest? Or should she let them do it themselves and watch from a distance, flying on Aurora's back a pretending to be on the lookout for anyone who might want to steal their grains?

She had been so much better at making decisions on the spot! Now she never new what to do, and this started to make her worry weather or not she would be a great queen, or a horrible one, who got all of her people killed, because she couldn't decided on when to defend her city or when she should just hold tight.

Luxa sighed and flopped down on her bed so that she was staring at the ceiling. A piece of hair fell across her face, and she huffed it off. It had just landed on the bed beside her when a servant came in.

"Your majesty," the young woman, who had to have been around Luxa's own age, curtsied deeply, "A flier has sent a message for you and is waiting in the High Hall!" she panted it out, and by the pink tinge to her normally pale face, you could tell that she had run all the way to Luxa.

The young, almost, queen nodded at the girl, dismissing her, and started to make her way up stair ways, and around bends in the long stone halls. Racing up the last flight of stairs, Luxa pushed through the doors, and knocked straight into Howard.

"Oh!" she gave a huff of surprise as her face bounced off his hard, straight back. She was about to pester him about how he should mind where he stood when she caught sight of the bat standing in the middle of the High Hall.

"Queen Athena!" Luxa breathed, and the bat queen hopped over and hung her head low to speak in a purr in Luxa's ear. "We have news of a new Overlander."

Luxa's hearts seemingly missed a beat. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe Gregor _had_ come back to New York City after going to live in that oddly named place, Virginia. But, no, after a moment's thought, she replayed what Athena had said, "We have news of a new Overlander." She shook herself mentally, "Don't be a fool Luxa," she told herself, "as he said himself, he was only a visitor here," she felt a bit disappointed, but, he was something of the past, now was the present, when she found the Overlander and claimed to be a great queen, defending them, and not letting the rats get to it.

"Yes, yes," she whispered, "where was this information spotted," she looked up into the beautiful bat's face.

"The Overlander was supposed to be spotted at the entrance to the Firelands." she looked at Luxa too now as she started to speak again. "Queen, he said to much like the humans in characteristics," she breathed, "he is said, to have pale hair, and eyes, not the same of those here, but different in almost the same ways..." she trailed off into her own thoughts, as did Luxa. What was the queen saying? A new human who was also very pale. She suddenly had an image of Gregor, his dark trusses turned into a light golden color, his eyes the same shade as her own. It wasn't really the same, though, not the same friend that had gone so long ago.

She shook her head for real this time, trying to shake Gregor from her mind, he wasn't supposed to be in there, why was she so interested in him now?

"We will start our journey at once, Howard, please tell Vikus that our trip to the Crawlers' land will have to be postponed," he nodded, not speaking, a few years living with his cousin had taught him when she was being rational, and when she wasn't.

Luxa spun to the door, and proceeded to walk back to her room and pack her bag furiously, no longer caring if the clothing was folded neatly, not caring to take out the fancy dresses she had been packing before, for the meeting with the Crawlers. SHe just packed her normal practice wear, and light battle armor, just incase it was needed. She smiled thinking of all the times that she had snuck out with Henry, Ares, Aurora,... Gregor.

"Argh!" Luxa screamed and smushed her face into a couch pillow. Hazard came in just then with Ithaca, a girl from the city's school. He had been attending it and tutoring for the past three years, Luxa had not liked the idea, but Vikus, had expressed his feeling that Hazard might want a connection to other kids his age.

"Luxa?" he asked, his face was twisted in concern for his sister, as she slowly lifted her head from the pillow to look at him, she looked at Ithaca who was blushing madly, at seeing the future queen this way, then smashed her head back down on the pillow. She felt Hazard sit beside her and remembered of when he was still only seven, now he was taller, his hair was longer, and his eyes were still the ever lasting lime green.

"Yes, Haz?" she replied. She looked up at him again.

"I just heard you scream and I wanted to know if you were Ok," he said, frowning.

"Yes, I am fine, thanks," she turned to Ithaca, "if you would like to stay the night you can sleep in my room, I'm going to on a..." Luxa looked at Hazard, "On a.. Trip tomorrow," she finished. He frowned, while the pretty girl beside him nodded gratefully, "Thank you so much, Que- I am sorry, I mean, Luxa!" she said brightly, she always seemed to forget that Luxa had told her it was Ok to not call her Queen now that she knew her and was friends with Hazard.

Hazard whispered something in Ithaca's ear, and she nodded, leaving to go into his room. He turned back to Luxa on the couch, now looking up at the ceiling, her long, silvery hair falling across her face. It wasn't nearly as long as it had been before... the prophecies, but it had been growing for a while now, it was just about down to the bottom of her shoulder blades.

"What is going on?" he asked her urgently in a hushed tone, "Why are you so distressed? You're just going to visit the Crawlers!" he stood up and started to pace the room.

"No, Hazard, I am not," she said with a sigh, "there is news of a new Overlander," Hazard's face filled with shock,and then with awe and wonder.

"What do you do when there's a new Overlander? Can I meet him? Where is he?" He asked her in an excited rush.

"That," Luxa sighed, "would be the problem Hazard, we _do not_ know where he is," she shook her head,"But he is still a human, and we must find him before another creature does." The boy in front of her nodded, his black curls bouncing into his face, she had never been able to tame them, so many years in the jungle had kept the wild, even in Regalia. He had grown up so fast, it seemed only last summer that he had been following her around like a puppy. It wasn't fair she thought, everything here reminded her of something she couldn't have! With that she stuffed her face back into the pillow. Hazard left a little while later.

A while later she awoke to the sound of nails scratching up the floors-again-quietly, trying to sneak in. Luxa lifted her head, "Ripred, from where do you come?"

She asked, not even bothering to turn her head, he was her bond, yes, but he would likely do the same for her.

"Oh," Ripred sighed, "I was out getting a midnight snack, you know your Highness, I thought I might go and get one of your nibbler friends, but I figured it might upset you, so," he was now lounging on the plush couch opposite to her, "I settled for my favorite," he belched and the pungent smell of shrimp in cream sauce wafted over to Luxa.

"Lovely, Ripred, lovely," She groaned, pulling herself up to sit properly on the couch, "Now, where were you for the rest of your time out in the dark?" she asked the giant rat.

"Well," he said shifting on the couch as if to get in a more comfortable position to tell a long story, "I decided, after hearing of the new Overlander,-news travels fast here you know-that I would try and help you find the boy, now, I wasn't sure it was a boy at first, but there was this one sniff in the general direction of the land between the Firelands and the Jungle, so, I figured, why not take a look?" he leaned back into the couch, while Luxa waited for more eagerly.

"And Ripred? What did you find?" she asked, thinking that if he had already found the boy then it would be incredibly easy to greet him and then pack up and go to the Crawlers.

"Uh, uh, uh" Ripred said shaking his head, "What do we say when we ask for more from a nice rat like Ripred?"

Luxa gritted her teeth, "Tell me now, Ripred,"

"I don't think sooo!" He taunted, "You have to say !" He grinned a sharp, pointy toothed grin and closed his eyes leisurely.

"Please tell me what you have found, Ripred." Luxa huffed moodily.

"Well, as I started toward the smell, another small, but very warm breeze, courtesy of the Jungle, blew my way, and I could smell the wonderful aroma of Overland bakeries." He sighed laying back down onto the couch and took a deep sniff, as if hoping that he would be able to smell the bakeries again.

"An Overland bakery?" Asked Luxa, who had never smelled, or in fact seen the Overland. Ever.

"Maybe I'll send one of the Over Rats to pick up one of their buns for you," he said as a way of reply, but Luxa mad a face, she had absolutely no intention of eating something brought to her by a rat, it was insanitary.

"See," said Ripred, opening his eyes and looking back over at the teen, "that is quite offensive, we rats do clean ourselves you do know. You reek of disgust, but if you insist, I'll eat the bun," he put his head back down and started to fall asleep, but as an after thought he added, "Start packing your majesty," I think you and I should go on a little picnic tomorrow." And the rat fell asleep again.

Luxa sighed and once again, resumed the task of packing her things, not bothering to take out what had already been packed. She put in more suitable clothing for traveling though this time.

Later, the next morning, Luxa woke in her own, warm bed, and then proceeded to roll over and burry herself back into the sheets and pillows, trying to get back to sleep. "I know you're awake!" Called Ripred from the main room, "Don't think that I don't know you're awake!" Luxa gave as a reply an unhappy groan.

The big rat sauntered into the room, appearing quiet awake, "We start our little picnic in five hours, after you have that council meeting with the 'United Creatures of Hope' and say bye to Hazard." Ripred spat out, he was still in denial about not being chosen for the, "United Creatures of Hope," which was what he called them, "so get off your lazy behind and get ready for a full day!" The rat said changing his tone to extreme cheeriness.

Luxa just groaned and flopped back over in bed, she had never really been a morning person anyway.

**I found when I looked back over it, this chapter didn't actually need altering, because I already put in what I had needed to. So that made me happy, and because I am lazy and don't feel like extending it, I will leave this chapter to just stay the way it is and start on the next chapter! (; **

**Later,**

**Luxa**


	4. Chapter 3 katniss

**Really guys, this is a ghost of a story, and you will never know when a new chapter will come... But you can be assured that I will never know either. **

**Luckily for you guys, I had this chapter mostly written and decided to be nice and post it. **

**However, be cautioned, that doesn't mean that I've decided to be super good about posting a chapter a week or whatever, this is just a fun project for me and I still have no idea were it's going.**

**Also, please just correct any mistakes grammatically or otherwise in your head. **

**One day I will edit all these chapters, but it would be too demanding to do it at this point**

**Have fun!**

**-Lu**

**OoOoOo**

I don't count myself as a morning person. Ever. So what am I expected to do when I wake up in a strange apartment, in a city that, somehow, looks familiar? What do I do when someone knocks on the door somewhere out in the hallway? Someone who apparently has the keys?

I don't know what you'd do, but as for me, I found the nearest weapon and hid. In a closet. Not a classy hiding spot but hey, at least I'd found one in my usual morning haze.

After much jiggling of keys and trying to fit the right one into the lock, the door opened. I jumped out of my closet hiding spot wielding the statuette I'd found in the hall. I stood there for a moment pointing the head at someone's chest. Someone's hard muscular chest, covered by a washed out olive colored tee shirt. I looked up.

"Gale?" I asked awestruck, Gale was there, Gale was there, right in front of me in this strange new place. Here was someone I finally knew, and with confusion and relief, I collapsed on the floor starting to quietly sob. "Gale, Gale, where is this? Where did it go? Where did everyone go?" My body shook violently and I raised my head to look at him, "Gale, what happened?" I cried. "What _is_ happening?"

"Katniss," his voice broke and a few tears trailed down his face. "Katniss, you're up." I hiccuped in confusion and started to speak again.

"Gale, where, what-ho-how?" I spluttered and then took a breath and said, "Gale, what about Panem and The Capitol? The districts and the rebellion? Where's mom? And Prim? Where's Peeta? Do you know where Snow is keeping him? Or Annie? Is Finnik alright? Oh Gale," I moaned, "Are _you_ Ok?"

He looked at me quizzically, then laughed through his tears,taking me by the shoulders and lifting me into a bone crushing hug, "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ if _you're_ Ok?" he looked down at me and then to my surprise, attacked my mouth with his. He bloody, freaking, god damned attack my mouth in a sweet, but hot and heavy kiss that left me confused, and conflicted, but also made giddiness ooze out of my every pore.

But still, I slapped him, ran back to the small bedroom, slammed the door closed, and locking it behind me.

"Katniss!" Gale called out from the other side. He had always been strong, but I was still faster than him. My mind flits to a memory of me and him running though large fields with tall grass, the trees looming over our small bodies and we pull our hunting things out from their hiding spots, but wait that can't be right, I met Gale when I was twelve, not eight. Suddenly, the whole memory twists itself painfully. The field becoming mowed over and dark green while the trees becoming fewer, and others stroll through the now paved and graveled paths.

"What is this?" I scream out in bewilderment. I slam my hands on the wall and lean back into the door, sliding down until I am sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest breathing deeply, a wild feeling sitting down in my stomach, lurking, waiting to be set free, I know I won't be able to stop it when it comes, but I can still try to calm it down before that happens. Only it's difficult when I have no idea where I am or what I'm doing here and whose life I've invaded upon.

"Katniss," Gale's voice comes again, this time softer though, "I think you're a little confused as to what's going on-" I cut him off.

"A little confused?" I hissed through the door. I waited a moment, but he didn't speak, so I continued, "How would you feel if you woke up and your whole life, just went away, and your best friend came to you in this confusion, and- and," I hiccuped again,"then he kissed you. And besides that, you couldn't even remember what your life was anymore. You couldn't tell what was real or not. Gale, how would you feel then? Cause I don't know about you, but I feel pretty damn confused." I sniffed and was suddenly sorry that I had snipped at him, he was my best friend after all in Panem or not.

I sat there silently and finally he asked, "You don't remember... Anything?" I sniffed slightly and he sighed, "Tell me what you d_o_ remember."

So I told him. I told him stories that I'd told Prim to make her smile or laugh, and told him about that time that I had mistakenly set fire to the cat. I told him about how my father died with his; and about when Peeta gave me the bread and I saw that dandelion. And how we met, and then I told him about the games and the rebellion and how the Capitol destroyed District 13 and how the games worked and the victor's tour and the reaping. I told him how Prim was chosen and I went in her place and Peeta went too and I was horrified because he had saved me and Prim from dying. I told him about Rue and the berries and then the second time around with the clock and Wiress going crazy and still trying to save us.

I finally ended with how he had told me that District 12 was destroyed. "And then," I closed up, "Everything went dark and, Poof, here I am... only you're here too." I sighed and put my head back against the door. Quietly, I unlocked the door and let my hand drop again. After several minutes of taking all this new information in, he spoke, but a very horse whisper.

"Katniss, I think we need to go somewhere... Safer to talk, Ok?" he asked. Finally I exhaled in relief. He I knew he was picking his words carefully, like you did to a small child, but at the very least he'd understood.. I wasn't where I belonged. And, even if I didn't know where I was, Snow could still be looking for us, looking for _me_.

"Alright," I said and stood up shakily. I want to get something better on though." I said. And I could hear his approving "mmhhmm", from outside the door. I silently stepped over to the dressers in the corner of the room. I opened the top draw of the first one and was surprised to find it neatly filled with what seemed like very small and lacy underwear. I quickly chose some plain ones and moved on. The next drawer had shirts. I picked out a plain white t-shirt that had a neckline that went a little father low then I would have normally liked, but all the others had even more extravagant necklines . The drawer after held pants and shorts, I pulled on some forest green pants made of a soft velveteen material. Out of the last drawer, I snagged socks then looked around for some shoes.

I then turned around and around trying to find any sort of shoes, but the room didn't seem to have them. Then I remembered the closet I had been in had held shoes. I opened up the door and looked around, I could hear Gale in the tiny kitchen nook that was just around the corner. Quickly, I tip-toed out to the closet and pulled out a pair of short leather boots with small heels, more lavish then I would have prefered, but better than the tall wedges and spiked heels that were piled up over a couple of ancient sneakers and slippers. Gale came from the kitchen and he handed me a small bag.

"This is your purse," he said, "I didn't look through it I promise!" he said and put his hands up in the air. I looked through the bag and found the contents to be a wallet, a stick of lip balm, a pack of tissues, a roll of tape, a compact rain poncho, and some some round tubes wrapped in bags. I pulled one out and looked at it. "Well," he said, pushing the object back in the bag and looking away, "Let's go." And he walked out the door puling me in tow.

"Uh, can I ask where exactly we're going?" I asked pulling the long leather strap over my head.

"It's a surprise," He replied with a nervous laugh as we stepped into an elevator. I had only been in the few at the capitol, but this one seemed dirty and slow compared to the heart racing pace of those.

Outside, Gale stood on the corner and waved down a bright yellow car, he opened the door for me and looked into my puzzled face. "A taxi," he sighed before I could even ask.

We sat in this "taxi" while a stranger drove us. "Mount Sinai," Gale said solidly, " East Park entrance." The driver nodded like he understood the gibberish that had just come out of Gale's mouth and sped away from the sidewalk. As we speed off down the street, I kept my eyes trained on the leafy green that was just beyond the low grey stone wall that lines the street. That wall seprated the city from the woods. Material from nature. It reminded me of the fence in District 12, it reminded me of home.

Suddenly the driver made a sharp turn into the woods and I realized that, these were not woods, they were a park. There were people riding around on bikes or jogging around. Parents with kids. We went under a bridge and then suddenly we were exiting the park, I found myself turning to look back at the entrance, but then had my face smashed into the grimy seats as the car screeched to a halt.

I unstuck my face my from the seat and looked up at the big glass front of a building. "Come on," Gale paid the man and pulled on my arm slightly to make me follow him out onto the dirty sidewalk. I sulked, displeased with how commanding he was being today.

We stood outside of the huge building; it stood, with large windows, towering over the two of us. A lower, almost stubby building stood in front of the taller one. Clear doors stood closed with the words, "Mount Sinai Medical Center, The Kravis' Children's Hostpital" frosted onto the door with smooth perfection.

I stared up at the tall building as Gale pulled me along, and then I was staring at the great glass ceiling. I quickly shook out of my daze and looked around. It was amazing, there were some many people bustling around. We went to a large desk where a nicely dressed woman was sitting and talking to people on what must have been some sort of communication device, but it wasn't one that I had ever seen. She talked rapidly into a bulky hand-held thing, then quickly looked up at Gale and I.

She smiled and started asking Gale how he was doing, then she turned to me her smile pleased and genuine, "And how about you, Katniss?" I was stunned, then scared. How in the world did this lady know my name? I certaintly didn't know her!

Seeing the suspicious look on my face, the lady looked back at Gale, who then leaned in, over the thick desk, to whisper something in her ear. She glanced back at me and then nodded and picked up her talking device again, pressing buttons labeled with numbers at random. "I'll have to cal in the doctor then," She replied, her nails still clacking on the buttons, "He's currently out, but I'm sure our part-timer will do the trick, he's got a way about him, _verrrryyyy _mysterious if you ask me. But the patients seem to love him! Alright, go ahead to the usual place, someone will come pick you up." It seemed the person started speaking then because she gave us a surprised little wave and Gale once again took me by the arm and dragged me away.

**OoOoOo**

**OK! I hope that was fun for you! **

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be, but chances are, the more of you keep banging on my door, the more I'm going to work on it a little at a time! ;)**

**Special thanks to Dekore50, for being the last straw and ringing the doorbell after everyone left.**

**See you next time! **

**-Lu**


End file.
